Hot Chocalate
by TheSilentPrincess
Summary: What happens when Alec is bored and missing Magnus? Malec one shot :)


Alec was bored.

Jace was upstairs in the training room training and had invited him to join, but Alec didn't want to train. If it was a normal day, he would, but Clary was up there. Now that isn't saying that Clary wasn't up there any other day, they were just probably pausing every two seconds to make out like they normally did and exchanging cute comments and trading special smiles with one another.

Okay, so that happened everyday too and normally Alec could handle it, but he knew he wouldn't be able to today. He missed Magnus and any cute comment would annoy him and make him jealous and make him say things he probably wouldn't say on a normal day, let alone actually mean.

He hadn't seen Magnus for a week. First it started off as normal everyday reasons for it, most of them was that both of them were busy with their respective responsibilities, which sucked, yes, but what else were they going to do? Alec couldn't ask Magnus to abandon one of his clients just to spend time with him, just like he would hope Magnus wouldn't ask him to abandon Jace and Isabelle to the demons, just to come over and watch bad reality TV.

Days and days of this past, and Alec guessed it effected him more then he realized because he started to get down on himself. He started to convince himself that he saw his boyfriend to much anyways, and that he needed to cut back. Well, he did convince himself of that, because that's why he was bored, he refused to go visit Magnus. He was trying to prove something to himself, even though he knew Magnus, in all his glittery glory, was just lounged on his couch watching TV or perhaps painting his nails.

Alec would go hang out with Isabelle, but she was either doing one or two things. She was either in the kitchen, making something that in the end would turn out to be radioactive, or with Simon. If she was with Simon, the same situation would arise as it did with training. If she was cooking and he went downstairs, he might be subjected to being her taste tester, and nobody in their right minds would actually _want_ to do that.

After a while of just staring at the blank walls in his room, playing with his cell phone and briefly wondering why Magnus himself hadn't asked him to come over yet, he ended up going downstairs anyways. He would just tell Izzy no.

It turned out she wasn't in the kitchen anyways, and there was no signs she had been recently. The counter was cleaned, the oven wasn't on and there wasn't a single dish in the sink. Alec actually found himself disappointed as he leaned against the counter. Isabelle would have at least distracted him.

He bit his lip, thinking of what to do when a thought occurred to him. If Isabelle wasn't cooking, he would. It would be a nice surprise for everyone at least, wouldn't it? No take out or burnt unidentifiable things for dinner, or maybe he would just bake something, like cookies. Jace would appreciate that. Sure it would come with a few jokes but Alec would know that's all they were, were jokes.

He walked to the cabinets above the stove intent on seeing if they had a bag of chocolate chips, when something else caught his eye.

Hot Chocolate mix.

When was the last time he had some? He couldn't remember. The sudden sadness that came on by that thought alone was concerning. He used to love Hot chocolate. Him and his mother used to sit in the kitchen after a long day of school and training and have a mug of it together. Sometimes Jace or Izzy would have some, but it was always him and his mother.

Why did they stop? Did life just get to busy or...?

As he thought, he found himself pulling two packets out of the box and putting the tea kettle on like his mother always did. As he was waiting for it to get hot, he pulled two big mugs from the cabinet and filled them with the mix and even went as far to find a bag of mini marshmallows that were hidden behind some cans.

When the tea kettle's whistle finally blew and he stirred both the mugs completely, he stared down on them. Why did he make two? Everyone else was busy. His mother wasn't even in the institute.

He pulled out a chair to sit down and drink his at least when he sprang back up and grabbed both the mugs without fully knowing let alone understanding what he was doing. He was out the door in seconds, grabbing his coat in record time and beginning to walk in a brisk pace down the street.

It wasn't until he was halfway to his destination that he realized where he was going, and when he finally got there, he just walked right in the door and up the flight of stairs to the door he recognized the most. He somehow managed to knock with both of the mugs and then he waited.

"Alexander?" Magnus answered the door in a silk robe, his feet bare. His eyes were lined with turquoise liner that made them stand out all the more. "What are you doing here?"

That was a good question. What was he doing here? He had no reason really, no conscious thought as to why he walked all the way here in the freezing cold. He could have told Magnus he just simply wanted to see him, and while Alec now knew it wasn't a lie, he thought it was when he started walking, so now that's all it felt like was a lie. That didn't even make sense to him as he stood there with the two now freezing cold mugs of chocolate, and the fact that it didn't make sense, didn't make sense even more.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked again, his voice growing slightly concerned.

Alec looked up at him and smiled when he met his eyes.

"Hot Chocolate?" He asked holding up a mug.

**A/N: This idea came to mind after reading a Supernatural fanfiction called ****_Hot cocoa, Castiel? _****by ****_anoodlittlelife. _****Hope you all enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
